Never-Ending (One-shot)
by ShikiHimura
Summary: Karma is a nine year-old boy who lives in Annandale, Ireland. He has trouble at home, but luckily he has friends to keep him happy... All those memories are... Never-Ending (Fluff)


**This is a fanfiction one-shot I made for a contest at the library near my house, and I wanted to share it with you all! Reviews and favourite/likes are appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Never-ending

' ' '

(One-shot Assassination Classroom fanfiction)

' ' '

Pale gold eyes fluttered open drowsily. "Oh hey," a voice said, "You're awake."

The redhead sat up in the bed he was in and looked at the boy sitting on the edge of it. The boy had shoulder length jet black hair and two strips in the front that were baby blue; his eyes were a dark green as he scanned the redhead worriedly. The one in the bed scanned his surroundings and quickly realized he was in his school infirmary. He rubbed his pounding head and sighed. "Can you tell me what happened, Sea?"

The boy, Sea, who was on the edge of the bed stood up and pushed the hair out of his face. "You passed out, it was another panic attack."

The redhead's eyes closed as he tilted his head back. "I'm guessing you brought me here?"

Sea nodded. "Can you tell me what the cause of this one…

Karma?"

, , ,

Annandale elementary school was an all-boys school in Ireland that schooled a certain redhead named Karma Akabane. Karma was nine years old in fifth grade, he had skipped two grades to be here, which is how he met a boy named Sea West. Sea was eleven, him and Karma just so happened to be in the same class.

Karma sat in the back of the class while Sea sat two rows in front of him. Sea saw how the redhead's look was always so distant, he never talked to anyone, he just sat there and did his work. He answered questions when he was asked any, and he never got involved in anything that didn't concern him.

Sea admired that about the redhead, but also equally despised it. After three months Karma still didn't have any friends. Sure, a few guys had tried to talk to him once or twice, but not enough to be considered his friend.

One day the black-haired boy was curious and followed the redhead at lunch. He ate out in the forest, apparently, by the school's baseball fields. "I know you're there."

Sea jumped at the sound. "W-what?"

Karma, who was now behind Sea, pushed him up against a nearby tree. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to! But what can say?! Curiosity killed the cat, am I right? Ha-ha!" Sea was avoiding Karma's eyes. Why? They were intimidating. They saw right through his soul. "Look at me."

Sea still didn't look.

"Look at me."

Sea gave into Karma's sweet, yet sinister, voice and looked. Karma's were covered by the bangs of his long red hair. Silence filled the air for a few seconds until Karma finally looked up. "Why were you following me?"

Sea's face turned bright red when he saw the expression on the redhead's face. It was sweet and innocent. Slightly red cheeks, the scent of strawberries surrounding him, suddenly golden eyes… Sea fell right into the younger one's trap. "What's bugging you?" He asked removing the redhead's hands from his uniform.

Karma tilted his head, cutesy I might add, before answering. "Whatcha mean?"

"I can tell something's bugging you. The way you look out the window during class, how you don't talk to anybody, the sad expression hung on your face when you're walking from class to class."

The redhead's eye went back to their signature pale gold as he smirked. "You've got good eyes."

Sea's face turned quickly from confusion to realization. "EH?!"

"You want to know what's bugging me? Fine. My parents suck at playing the parent role. They fight all the time and they never pay attention to me."

"WAIT-"

"I don't like answering questions. I don't like talking. I don't like it when people fight. I don't like it when kids are bullied. But I can't do anything cause I'm just a 'kid', so there's no point meddling if it won't even help. Understood?"

Sea stood there wide-eyed. This kid he didn't even know just spilled out all of his problems just because he asked one question. "Uh.. Yeah. Understood…?"

Karma sighed and sat down next to where Sea was standing. And said two words that made their friendship possible. "I'm Karma."

Sea was still standing; he didn't say anything else. Karma sighed an annoyed sigh and grabbed the older one's hand, pulling him down next to him. Sea let out a gasp as he was pulled to the ground, and looked at Karma in surprise. "I-I'm Sea. Sea West."

Karma held out his hand and smiled. "Good to meet you…

Sea."

, , ,

"The picture." The redhead said avoiding the older one's eyes.

"Which picture, Karma? There was a whole bunch of them in that book." Sea said, annoyed.

"The gun…" Karma mumbled.

"What?"

"The gun!"

Sea stopped talking. He knew what gun Karma was talking about. The class he passed out in was History. They were learning about different weapons used in some war. The Colt Model .32mm Pocket Pistol. That was the gun. Sea grabbed Karma's hand and pulled the boy into a hug. "Sorry…"

Karma looped his hands around Sea's waist and hugged him back. "Its fine, buddy!" He said with a bright smile.

Then the door opened and through it came two boys, also in the same classes as Karma and Sea. The one with pure white hair and deep blue eyes came in shouting – and glaring at a certain person. "SEA, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

Sea immediately let go of Karma; vice versa. "You aren't the boss of me, you pampered Pomeranian!"

Karma chuckled nervously and kept looking back and forth between the two. "Sea, Zane, please don't fight right now…"

Then another boy came in, one wearing a beanie over his jet black hair and his bangs nearly covering his red eyes. He immediately came in and grabbed Sea and Zane's ears. "You two just quit it already." He growled, an irk mark appearing on his head.

Karma once again let out a nervous chuckle. "Kiyo, not you, too…"

The beanie-wearing boy, Kiyo, growled at the two older boys and pushed them to the door. "You two go to class!"

"What?" Sea said turning to Kiyo.

Zane whined. "But I didn't get to talk with Karma yet!"

Kiyo grabbed the two's collars. "GO. TO. CLASS."

The two pushed Kiyo's hands away and left quickly. Kiyo sighed, annoyed, and turned to the redhead they all cared for. "How you doin', K?"

Karma chuckled, a happy one this time, and smiled. "I'm a dandy little daisy!"

"Ha-ha, sure you are."

, , ,

Karma was sitting at one of the tables in the school's library reading a book titled: 'A Picture of Dorian Gray'. He was waiting for Sea to get back from detention. Sea had sorta slapped some guy in the face because he touched Karma, Zane was (thankfully) in the bathroom when it happened.

Sea had two hours of detention plus cleaning duty for the rest of the week. So while waiting for his friend, Karma decided to read a bunch of books he had looked up last night. He had twenty books next to him, nineteen when a hand grabbed one from the stack. Karma looked up at the boy who grabbed it, about to say something along the lines of 'could you put that back?' or 'go away.' But never did. Because that boy spoke first.

"This is a good book," he said pointing to the cover that read: 'The Importance of Being an Earnest'. The boy looked at the pile of books in front of the small boy. "I'm going to guess you like to read."

Karma nodded, intending not to talk to this boy. The boy took up another one of the books and sat next to the redhead. "This one, I haven't read. But my brother told me that it's supposed to be good, though."

Karma nodded once more and continued to read his book. "Ya mind if I read this?" The boy asked tapping annoyingly on the book in his hand. The redhead shook his head, getting slightly annoyed by this kid in front of him.

"How about that book you're reading? Do you like that one?"

Karma slammed his book shut, not caring if he lost his page. "Could ya shut up?"

The boy smirked and grabbed the book from Karma's hands. "I'm Kiyo, little buddy. What's your name?"

The redhead gritted his teeth. "Karma."

"Hm?"

"KARMA."

Kiyo flipped through the book he took from Karma and hummed happily. "I'll guess you don't like being bothered?"

"What gave it away?" The younger one said sarcastically.

The beanie-wearing boy chuckled as he handed Karma back his book. "Can I call you 'K'?"

"Sure."

"Okay, _K_ , why are you so antisocial?"

Karma shot up out of his seat and grabbed the older boy's collar. "Well, excuse me if I don't like being bothered when I'm clearly enjoying some quiet time in a library."

Kiyo reached up and entangled his fingers in Karma's hair; pulling his head down so they touched foreheads. "You're cute, y'know?"

The redhead's face was covered in a light blush as he pulled away and sat back down; once again opening his book. "Sure."

, , ,

Kiyo brought his hand up to Karma's forehead, brushing some hair out of his face along the way. "No fever."

The redhead chuckled and pushed the older one's hand of his face. "I told you I'm fine."

"Yeah," Kiyo said chuckling lightly, "But you tend to lie through your teeth, so I've gotta make sure."

Karma swung his legs out of the infirmary bed and stood up, stretching his arms legs as well. Kiyo ruffled the redhead's hair as he walked up beside him. "You know you really need to cut your hair."

"Yeah, yeah," The younger one said walking into the hallway.

[Time Skip] (After school)

The boys stayed in the library this afternoon until the staff kicked them out, telling them to go home. The sun was up in air enough to emit light throughout the town, but not enough to keep a small amount of darkness drifting over the far side of the sky. Leaves were covering the ground, students were chattering about whatever as they left the school.

The four boys walked silently as they entered the redhead's house, a beautiful garden surrounding the pavement that led up to the door. When they entered the house they were greeted with silence, except the occasional yelling that came from one of the far rooms. Zane looked at the redhead, he felt sorry for him. "You okay, Karma?"

Karma's eyes were filled with sadness and despair. "Yeah."

When they went into the redhead's room, they shoved their backpacks on his bed and started playing video games. The next few hours mostly consisted of the boys quarreling back and forth saying 'you're cheating' or 'that's not fair'.

Zane got up from his spot on the floor and grabbed his backpack. "Hey Karma," He said ruffling the redhead's hair, "I'm gonna do my homework, could help me?"

Karma handed the game controller off to Sea and followed Zane into the dining room, where they usually did their work. "This is early for you," Karma said, sitting down next to the older boy.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well, usually we do our homework after a few dozen rounds of zombies.. We've only done about sixteen."

"I didn't get to talk to you at school today, so I figured we could talk now."

, , ,

The sun was just over the horizon, darkness taking up the majority of the sky as the boys played at Karma's house. It was Sunday, so the boys couldn't hang out for much longer. The boys decided to play in the front yard for the remainder of their time, until Sea started rambling on about his family's new neighbors. "So, Sea," Karma asked, turning to their black-haired friend, "Who's this guy again?"

Sea chuckled, rubbing the back of neck nervously as he did so. "He just moved in, so my parents went over there to greet them. I at your house when they did, though."

"So your parents set up a 'play-date' of some sort?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Kiyo sat next to Sea, glaring at him. "So, you've never met the guy?"

Sea turned to the beanie-wearing boy nervously. "Y-yeah…"

"You're an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Don't you know how to say 'no'?"

"So when's he coming over, Sea?" Karma said, interrupting before this argument could escalate any further (Sea and Kiyo didn't exactly get along).

Sea rubbed his chin in deep thought. "He shou—"

"I'm sorry!" A faint voice, that seemed to be getting closer, said. The boys turned to look across the street. They saw a boy with white hair walking across the street. The boys didn't say anything as he walked over to them, sitting down beside them. "Hello," the boy said once he caught his breath, "Are you Sea? Your parents told me you were here."

The boy was looking at Karma. "Uh, no," the redhead said, "I'm Karma," –He pointed to their green-eyed friend- "That's Sea."

The black-haired boy waved. "Sup." Sea walked up to the boy, holding his hand out to him, "My name's Sea West."

The boy smiled and shook Sea's hand. "I'm Zane. Good to meet you."

Sea sat down over next to Karma and Kiyo, Zane sitting in front of them. The white-haired boy looked at Kiyo. "Who are you?"

The beanie-wearing boy perked up. "Oh, me? I'm Kiyo, pal."

"Ah, okay, let me see if I have this right," He pointed at Sea, "Sea," –Kiyo- "Kiyo," –Karma- "And.. Karma?"

The redhead nodded. "That's me."

Zane chuckled. "That's a weird name for a boy isn't?"

An irk mark appeared on Karma. "You have a problem with name, consult my parents not me."

"Sorry… It's just I thought you were a girl when I first saw you, I realized you were a boy when you told me your name."

Kiyo and Sea could see why he thought that. Karma did kinda look like a girl. He had hair that went up to his shoulders and bangs that went to his chin. If he put on girls clothes it wouldn't even come to people's minds that he was a boy, plus he was one heck of an actor. They knew he could pull that off.

The redhead sighed. "Fair enough."

"But it's not a bad thing that you're a boy.." Zane said smiling, "At least we might have common interests. Do you have a favourite video game?"

Karma nodded. "I happen to like Monstrum."

"I like that one, too. A randomized boat map with monsters chasing you- Awesome."

, , ,

"What about, though?"

Zane chuckled, getting out his books and folders. "Other than that panic attack, how was your day?"

It was Karma's turned to chuckle. Zane always asked the most average questions. Even though they were normal questions, Karma smiled. Every time one was asked.

"Well…"

{[(PRESENT DAY)]}

"Later Nagisa!" Karma called out, waving to the bluenette.

Another day of trying to kill that octopus the whole Class-E calls Korosensei. It's only the redhead's second day with this so-called 'E-Class' and he was already down in the dumps. He wanted, no, _wants_ to kill this teacher.

When he had first heard about this 'Korosensei' all he thought was 'oh, yeah he's obviously a monster if he wants to destroy the world!' but when he actually figured out his personality Karma figured out that he was actually a genuine, good-for-nothing teacher. He was happy. Really happy. After his last issue with a teacher, he's lost all trust and respect for these people.

Now he's having second thoughts… But just about this teacher.

He feels he can actually trust Korosensei.

Now that the day is over, Karma had people waiting for him at his house. As always. Just the thought of them there waiting for him made him smile.

Karma entered his house, taking off his shoes and hanging up his bag. He heard chattering in the other room, he chuckled lightly upon entering. The two older boys, which were fighting about who cares about the redhead more, and Kiyo sitting on the couch reading 'The Importance of Being an Earnest' for maybe the fifth time.

"Heya guys," Karma said, interrupting Sea and Zane's argument.

The older boys' eyes lit up. "Karma!"

They both ran up and hugged the redhead tightly. "H-Hey you two..."

Karma heard Kiyo sigh and get up. Sea and Zane were removed from him by Kiyo.

"Leave him alone you two," The beanie-wearing boy said holding Sea and Zane's ears.

The redhead chuckled at them and smiled warmly. "You just won't let them be, huh?"

Kiyo smiled while, still, hurting Sea and Zane. "What? Do you want them to bug you?"

The redhead chuckled once more. "On second thought, just keep on doing what you're doing."  
 **[({-the end-})]**


End file.
